


Truth or dare?

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, Artist Gerard Way, Basement Gerard Way, Bottom Gerard Way, Bully Frank, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, POV Third Person, Punk Frank Iero, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "Way."Gerard groaned and turned to face Frank,"I hear your the person for art lessons.""You heard wrong, Iero."





	Truth or dare?

"Way."

Gerard groaned and turned to face Frank, 

"I hear your the person for art lessons."

"You heard wrong, Iero."

Frank leaned against the locket and smirk.

"Aw come on princess, my money aint good enough for you?"

"Nope."Gerard shut his locker and moved past Frank.

"Listen, i need atleast a B to get into SVA."

Gerard stopped in his steps, his skin crawling.

"The fuck you going there for?"

Gerard had already been accepted. Fuck.

"I wanna tattoo, the fucks it to do with you? 10 bucks an hour, right?"

"I dont want to help you."

"Oh come on, don't be a dick. I've never fucking bullied you."

Gerard stuck up his finger and headed outside. He almost made it to his car before Frank grabbed him by the backpack.

"Please. I really need help."

Gerard whined and shut his eyes. He pictured the pot and vodka he could buy.

"Shit whatever. At yours."

Frank shook his head and sighed.

"I can't. My parents arent exactly supportive."

Gerard did not want to let the asshole into his room.

"Fucking shit, fine. Theres an abandoned house in the woods. You know it?"

Frank nodded and sighed.

"There. 6 o clock. Payment upfront."

"Okay."Frank walked away and Gerard sighed deeply. Fuck. He went home and grabbed some supplies before heading into the woods an hour early. He got to the house and shouldered the door open before walking around to check if it was empty. He settled in the living room, pulling out his wallet to get the bag of pot. He rolled one quickly and lit up before busying himself setting up. Frank turned up 10 minutes late, scaring Gerard.

"Sorry."

Gerard waved a hand as Frank sat opposite him. Frank set 10 bucks on the floor and Gerard pocketed it.

"What are you struggiling with?"

"Everything."Frank admitted

"Okay, do you have a sketchpad?"

Frank nodded and passed it over. Gerard looked threw it and nodded, its not that Frank was bad, but it was obvious he had a hard time paying attension. There was doodles at each cornor of the page.

"Okay, if i'm doing this you nedd to concentrate. No doodles."

Frank nodded and took it back.

"Start simple. Draw yourself in your eyes, alright? I'll draw you and we can compare. Just face."

Frank nodded and Gerard watched him grab a pencil.

"No. Its to dark. You want light even lines. Here." 

They returned to silence as they drew, Gerard finished first and set the sketchbook aside. He lit a cigarette and glanced at the time.

"30 minutes gone."

Frank grunted and handed the book over. It looked nothing like Frank. The eyebrows were wrong, lips to thin, nose to big. 

"You dont look like that."Gerard frowned

"I do."

Gerard passed over his own sketchpad, his eyes still scanning Franks work.

"You made me look hot."

Gerard grunted and pushed it back.

"Okay, fine. Draw me."Gerard hummed. He stayed silent as Frank worked, before passing the sketchpad over. It was better, proportions were right.

"Okay so you can draw. Do you just got a fucked up body issue or something?"

"Fuck you, Way."

Gerard sighed and shrugged before flipping the page. He traced out a basic outline of Franks face and drew light lines to give him guidelines.

"Okay, tonight fucking draw yourself again. Get a mirror."Frank took it and nodded.

"Times up?"

"Yeah but i wanna see how you draw. Draw me a flash sheet of tattoos, whatever the fuck you like."

Franks eyes lit up as he nodded, his hand working quickly. He passed it over 20 minutes later and Gerard was impressed.

"Okay. Right now youre a C, so we'll work it up. It seems to be like you cant get the proportions right, but you can draw. Try getring your lines straighter too."

"Okay."Frank whispered as he took it back.

"Same time tomorrow?"

Gerard nodded and got up, packing his things away.

"Keep the pencil. Don't forget it tomorrow."

"Kay."

"You wanna walk out?"Gerard asked, worried Frank would grt lost.

"Nah. Gonna stay a little while. Just gonna stretch my legs."

"Later"Gerard shrugged and headed out. Frank skipped the next day, but he still met Gerard at the ruined house. 

"Didnt think you were gonna show."Gerard hummed, putting out his cigarette. Frank shrugged and pushed down his hood, a large bruise on his left eye.

"Get in a fight?"

"something like that."Frank mumbled as he sat down. He pulled out a 6 pack of beer cans, passing one to Gerard along with 10 bucks. Gerard popped the can open and took a mouthful.

"Okay so i tried."Frank passed the book over and Gerard examined it.

"Dude. Why are you drawing yourself like this?"Gerard frowned.

"Cause i look like that."

Gerard frowned at the drawing. The big nose and thin lips. 

"You don't. Whatever man, your self image is your shit."

Gerard passed it back and watched Frank down his can. He popped open another.

"So whod you fight with?"Gerard hummed, earning a snort in response.

"My father."

Gerard frowned and watched Frank push up his hood again.

"Why?"

"Can we just draw?"

"Ofcourse. Anything you wanna work on?"

"Lines. I cant get them straight. Theyre always uneven."

Gerard nodded and moved to sit next to Frank.

"Draw a traditional dagger."

Frank nodded and stuck his tongue out between his teeth. The hour past quickly, but Frank was improving as he drew the dagger over and over again. When Gerard packed up his shit, Frank stayed sitting.

"Bye."

Frank nodded and opened another can. Weeks past quickly as they continued to meet up 3 times a week, occasionally have a beer or two with their sessions. Frank had improved alot, and Gerard was almost proud. Today was their 12th session, and it was weird how quick Frank drew compared to the start.

"Okay. One last time. Draw me."

Frank hummed and nodded, ducking his head down to start drawing.

"When I was 10, I first seen my dad hit my mom."

Gerard almost puked. He busied himself with lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm at the stage where i can defend her. That explains the bruises. I'm not some asshole."

Gerard frowned and nodded.

"I understand that, i'm glad she has you."Gerard whispered

"Yeah. Yeah me too."

Frank went silent, focusing on his drawing before handing it to Gerard.

"Dude. Thats awesome! You so dont need me anymore."

"Thank you."Frank blushed, scratching his neck.

"I practised."

"I can tell. Its awesome."

Frank grinned and lit a cigarette, relaxing against the rotten wood. 

"What are you doing for halloween?"Frank smiled, making Gerard shrugged.

"Getting high and eatting all the candy."

"I was thinking about coming out here, getting some vodka and lighting a fire. You think the fireplace still works?"

Gerard eyed it. Maybe.

"Maybe."Gerard shrugged, 

"Cool. You wanna come out and spend the night? I think it would be creepy as shit."

Gerard paused, his mouth half open. Did Frank actually want to hang out?

"Whos gonna be there?"

"Just me."Frank shrugged

"Um, sure?"

"Cool."Frank nodded as he took the sketchpad back.

"I gotta run. Get home before dad. But ill see you in 2 days? What about 7? Do you have a sleeping bag?"

"Sure. And yeah i think so."

"Awesome. Later man."

 "Bye."Gerard whispered. The entire way home, Gerard kept over thinking it. What if it was some joke? What if Frank was gonna beat the shit into him? Then again why hadny Frank did that if it was his plan?

Two days later and he found himself walking to the woods, bag on his back with a half bottle of vodka and some can of coke. He also brought some snacks and his sleepingbag. He was shocked when he got to the house, seeing smoke rising from the fireplace. He opened the door before kicking it shut, heading into the living room. Frank was sat with his earphones in and eyes shut. Gerard nudged his toes with his own, before Frank let out a girly scream. Gerard couldnt control the laughter bubbling in his chest.

"Oh fuck you. You scared me."Frank grinned as Gerard sat down.

"You were expecting me dude."

"not really. I thought you were gonna bail."

Gerard frowned and shook his head.

"You got the fire going?"

"Hell yeah. Peter fucking pan man."

Gerard grinned and shook his head.

"Folks know your staying out?"

"Dad goes to visit family and moms working night shift. Nice way to spend their sons birthday."

Gerards eyes widened as Frank focused on his bag.

"Dude. Happy birthday."

"Thanks."Frank grinned and emptird out his bag. Crisps and poptarts along with alcohol and mixers. Gerard emptied out his own with a grin.

"Awesome! I brought my laptop so we could watch films too! I can connect it to my phone so itll really creep us out."Frank grinned before handing Gerard a plastic cup. They started on vodka and diet coke, Frank turning on some punk song that Gerard knew but couldnt remember. They drank in mostly silence, Gerard eventually started sketching a picture of them being killed by vampires. He showed Frank when he was finished.

"Dude. Can i keep that?"

Gerard blushed and ripped it ouf, handing it over.

"So rad!"

Gerard grinned and relaxed.

"Truth or dare?"

Gerard whined and took a mouthful.

"If you dont answer or do the dare you have to down your drink."

"Fine. Truth."

"Are you gay?"Frank wondered, Gerards heart almost gave out. He put the cup to his mouth and drunk it in one go.

"So thats not a no, then."

"I thought we couldnt talk about it if i drunk it all."Gerard complained as he refilled him cup.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Gerard smirked and lit a cigarette.

"Send a dick pic to one person in your contacts."

Frank groaned and cocked his head to the side before downing his drink. 

"Truth or dare?"Frank cringed at the taste.

"Dare."

"Let me text someone on your phone. Not mom or dad."Frank grinned. Gerard shrugged and past it over, watching Frank giggle. He handed it back under Mikeys name.

_i want to see you naked._

"thats my brother you dick."Gerard groaned, but it just made Frank laugh harder.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Out of all your friends, why are you spending your birthday with me?"

Frank paused and looked into his full cup.

"If i down this ill puke."

"Answer the question."

Frank sighed and shrugged.

"You..youre honest. I feel like i can be myself around you without being called a freak."Frank chewed on his lip. 

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you into guys?"

"You already asked that."Gerard frowned.

"Yeah but your drunker now."Frank grinned, making Gerard sigh.

"If i say yes, are you gonna run out of here screaming?"

"No."Frank looked honest, and a little drunk so Gerard gave a nod. 

"Truth or dare?"

Eventually both boys were drunk and giddy, and Frank set his laptop up and motioned for Gerard to sit next to him. Gerard crawled over and Frank offered some blanket he was under. Gerard shuffled closer as the film started, feeling drunk as shit. They watched in silence, drinking the last of the vodka before Gerard lit a cigarette. He heard a bang in the kitchen and Frank went shockingly still.

"What was that?"Frank whispered. Gerard got up quietly, and could feel Frank follow him. The wooden table in the center on the ruined kitchen was in pieces now, and Frank gripprd onto Gerards shoulder as he seen something move. Something jumped at them, and Gerard screamed and automatically turned towards Frank, covering his body with his own. Frank held onto Gerards shoulders in a deathly tight grip before a small cat appeared at their ankles.

"Oh shit. Oh shit."Frank started laughing, but kept his grip on Gerards shoulders. 

"Oh fuck this was dumb. We're wimps."

Gerard straightened up and grinned, meeting Franks eyes. Franks laughed bubbled to a stop as he realised just how close they were. Gerard noticed and pulled away, bending down to pet the cat.

"Atleast we arent high. That would have been worse."

"Yeah."Frank chewed on his lip. Gerard thought they were getting killed, and he protected Frank with his body. Gerard headed back into the living room and shoved some more stuff on the fire before sitting down again. 

"More alcohol would be good."Frank sighed as he sat down.

"Yeah, but its 2 am."Gerard snorted and grabbed a packet of poptarts. He passed one to Frank and relaxed into the wall as they watched the movie. When it was nearly over, Frank looked over at Gerard next to him. He blamed the alcohol when he pushed the laptop away gently, kneeling infront of Gerard.

"Whats wrong?"

Frank didnt answer, just kneed Gerards legs open slightly until he could move closer.

"Youre kinda freaking me ou-"

Frank turned his head and closed the gap between their lips. Gerard set his hand flat against Franks chest as he sucked in Franks lip slightly. They kissed slowly before Frank pulled back.

"This has nothing to do with what just happened."he barely mumbled as he got up, running out of the room. Gerard froze until he heard Frank throwing up, the noise turning Gerards stomach. He covered his ears with his hands until Frank appeared again.

"Little to much vodka?"Gerard grinned, Frank shoved more stuff on the fire to keep the light in the room.

"Ugh. Yes."Frank sat down and opened a can of soda. He took a long drink before setting the laptop away into his bag and pulled out his sleeping bag.

"I gotta sleep this off before i die."

Gerard nodded and got into his own sleeping back. Frank shuffled closer until they were pressed together and tugged the blanket over them. Gerard turned to his side as he watched Frank do the same.

"You kissed me."

"Yeah."Frank whispered

"And then puked."

Frank snorted and nodded.

"Yeah. They arent related, i promise."Frank whispered. 

"Okay. Goodnight, Frankie."

Frank smiled and closed his eyes, the alcohol rocking the both to sleep. When he woke up, Frank was sitting against the wall smoking, his bag already packed up.

"Hey. Was gonna wake you."

Gerard whined and sat up slowly, his hangover killing him.

"Yeah. You gotta go?"

Frank chewed his lip and nodded.

"Wanna be home before dad."Frank whispered, Gerard nodded and packed up his own bag. He wanted his bed. He got up and watched Frank do the same.

"Wait."Frank whispered when Gerard went to leave. He glanced back at Frank, almost gasping as a very soft kiss was placed to his lips. He pressed back, his hands moving to cup Franks head. It was closed mouth and soft and when he pulled back, Frank was chewing on his lip.

"You wanna do this again? Like in 2 days? My dads outta town then and-"

"Sure, Frankie."

"Cool. Less alcohol this time?"

"Hey you were the one who puked."Gerard grinned

"Fine. Alcohol but no truth or dare or i might die."Frank grabbed his bag.

"See you at 7 on Saturday?"

"Yeah. Cool."

Frank chewed his lip, before heading the opposite way than Gerard. Gerard went home and straight to bed, sleeping off the worst hangover ever. Still, 2 days latef and he was bringing the same amount of alcohol. It was a deathwish really, but he shoved an extra blanket into his bag, remembering Frank shivering. He did the usual walk, grinning at the smoke from the fireplace. He had to stop walking when he seen Frank against the living room wall, split lip and a black eye.

"Frankie."

"Dont, please please dont."Frank whispered, bringing his cigarette to his lip. Gerard sat infront of him.

"I couldnt rob alcohol. He noticed."

Gerard frowned and pulled out the half bottle, passing it to Frank who took a few mouthfuls straight.

"Is that why-"Gerard gestured to Franks face.

"Yeah. I'm okay though. I actually did manage to score some weed though."Frank grinned, pushing down his hood. 

"Awesome. I wonder if we'll die tonight."

"By a little kitty."Frank laughed, Gerard grinned and nodded before taking a mouthful of vodka. 

"Maybe no horror films?"

"I agree."Frank snorted and frabbed Gerards hoodie sleeve. He tugged lightly and Gerard shuffled forward, grinninf as Frank joined their lips. It stayed soft and slow again before frank pulled away.

"I've been wanting to do that for longer than i'd like to admit."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."Frank whispered and ducked his head. Gerard chewed his lips and moved back slightly. Eventually the vodka got finished off and Gerard sat next to him to watch a movie. He tried not to jump when Frank held his hand half way threw the film, the blankets covering it and their laps.

"I use to watch this with mom all the time. Its her favourite."Frank grinned

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She got me into Tim Burton pretty young."

"I love his movies. Hes so talented."

"Fuck yeah he is, man."Frank grinned and relaxed against Gerard. 

"What about books? Stephen king your sorta thing?"

"Oh fuck yeah."Gerard grinned. Frank grinned and shifted until he got up.

"Gotta piss."

Gerard watched him go out the front door. He glanced at Franks phone as it vibarated.

_we still on for tomorrow, babe? Xo_

Gerard didnt think when he got up and grabbed his shit.

"What? Whats wrong?"Frank frowned

"I dunno. Ask Jamia."

Frank frowned and crossed his arms.

"I didnt think you knew J. Why? Did she say something?"

"She text."Gerard snapped

"And it was lighting up so i looked."

Frank frowned and looked at the phone.

"Gerard, youve got it all fucking wrong. Come on, we were having fun!"

"Enjoy tomorrow."

"Gerard, come on please! It isnt like that."

Gerard zipped up his bag and put it over his shoulder.

"Please!"

Gerard shoved past him but Frank gripprd his wrist. He unlocked his phone and past it to Gerard.

_dude. I kissed a guy. He's really sweet and hot and if my dad finds out i'll be dead._

**_aw babe, fuk ur dad. Be you, be happy, love your lesbian gf, Jamia._ ** _Xoxox._

Gerard almost felt stupid as he set down his bag.

"Shes been calling me babe for years."Frank whispered

"I wouldnt do that. Not to you, not to anyone. Come on. Come watch the movie."

Gerard chewed on his lip and gave in, going back to sit down. He lit a cigarette as Frank sat down next to him, pressing play on the film.

"Is your dad homophobic?"

"Yes."Frank whispered 

"He doesnt know. Noone besides you and J knows."

Gerard nodded and sighed.

"What about your parents?"

"Theyre accepting."Gerard nodded, getting a soft hum from Frank.

"I cant wait for college. I dont know how i'm gonna leave my mom."

"Why doesnt she leave him?"

Frank sighed and shrugged.

"She loves him. Shit i want more alcohol."

Gerard glanced at his phone.

"Wait here. I'll be back in 20."

"Where you going?"

"Alcohol. Duh."

"Awesome!"

 Gerard grinned and headed out. He called by the store a few blocks away, winking at Mikey.

"Ugh what?"

"Umm."Gerard flickrd threw his notes in his wallet before going over to the fridge. He grabbed a crate of beer on offer and went to the till.

"You drinking this alone?"

"Nah. Lynz. Box of smokes."

Gerard handed over the money before leaning over to kiss his brothers head.

"Love you!"

"Ugh."Mikey pushed his glasses up as Gerard left. He made it back to the house within 5 minutes, laughing as Frank grabbed the crate of beer.

"Yes! Awesome!" 

Frank set it down before flinging himself at Gerard in a hug. Gerard laughed and held on, hugging back. Frank pulled back then and opened two bottles, passing one to Gerard.

"Sit down. Tell me about you."

Gerard moved to infront of the fire, watching as Frank sit across from him.

"I'm a dork."

"Something i didnt know, Gee."

Gerard laughed and shrugged before eventually rambling on. Frank watched him, asking questions every so often until he tugged gerard forward. He kneeled infront of Frank before they kissed, Frank tasted like beer and cigarettes, but also sweet. Frank nipped at his lip until Gerard opened his mouth, moaning as their tongues met. It didnt take long until it became fast and dirty, Franks hand tangled in Gerards hair as the other fisted his hoodie. He felt Frank tug him down, and Gerard went without breaking the kiss. Frank ended up flat on his back, Gerard moved to spread his legs around Franks hips, his hands holding him up. He was uncomfortably hard in his jeans, and he didnt want to lean closer incase Frank thought he was pressuring him. Frank drew one of his knees up, making Gerard moved closer and deeper as they kissed. Frank whined and moved his hand to Gerards back, pushing down until their crotches grinded against eachother.

"Oh shit."Frank moaned, breaking the kiss. Gerard kissed his jaw as he rocked against the bulge in Franks jeans. Frank arched into the touch, panting and moaning as Gerard kept doing it. Gerard whined and moved onto the side.

"Gee?"

Gerard kissed Franks jaw before sliding his hand down to the buldge, pressing his palm against it.

"Jesus."Frank pushed up before Gerard unbuckled the belt and button, Frank lifted his hips to shove them down a little, leaving him in tight black boxers that left nothing to the imagination. Frank twisted his fingers in Gerards hair when he pushed down the boxers. 

"Please, Gee-yes!"Frank moaned when Gerard wrapped his hand around the base. He took his hand away to lick it before wrapping it around. Framk moaned and thrust up into his fist before Gerard started stroking. Frank whined and pulled Gerards hair until he could kiss him sloppily, all tongue and teeth. He felt the minute Frank got close, the uneven thrusts before his hips jerked and he was moaning loudly, breaking the kiss as he emptied over Gerards hand. Gerard stroked his threw it before pulling away, 

"Ive got no tissue-"

Frank took Gerards hand and licked it clean. Gerard watched in a day dream as Frank cleaned up his own cum, twirling his tonghe around the digits.

"Jesus."Gerard whispered, before Frank rolled him onto his back. He moved down Gerards bottom and undid the jeans. Gerard pushed himself up to watch Frank wrap a hand around the base.

"I'm so close."Gerard moaned and thrust up. He fell onto his back when Frank began stroking him before Franks warm mouth wrapped around the head. Gerard choked out a moan, moving a hand to the base of Franks neck.

"Frankie, i'm gonna-oh fuck."

Gerards orgasm was intense, his vision faded to white as Frank swallowed him down. He sucked him threw it before crawling up Gerards body, who immediatly flipped them over and joined their lips. He licked Franks mouth clean before pulling away, rolling onto his back.

"So that happened."

Gerard moaned and did up his jeans, not opening his eyes until Frank nudged his foot. He held out a beer with a smirk, a cigarette between his lips. Gerard sat up to take it, lighting his own cigarette as Frank sat down next to him. He leaned into Gerards side, who automatically lifted his arm to put over his shoulders. Frank pressed his knees to Gerards and watched the fire pop and burn.

"I'm not ready to come out at school."

Gerard hummed and nodded.

'Thats cool. You still practicing your art?"

"Fuck yeah."Frank grinned and kissed Gerards cheek.

"I have to be home by 10 am tomorrow. Church."He added, making Gerard nod. Frank pulled away a few minutes later, setting up their sleeping bags before sighing.

"Okay?"

"Is it real bad if i ask you to be mine, yet i cant hang with you in school?"

"You wanna date?"Gerard whispered, earning a snort.

"Yes."

"Cool. Yeah. Lets do it."

"Awesome."Frank grinned, kicking off his shoes. Gerard did the same and climbed into the sleeping bag, turning to face Frank who leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Gnight."

"Night Frankie."

Gerard woke up to Frank sitting smoking again, but this time he was watching Gerard.

"Hey."

"Hey Frankie."Gerard sat up and groaned.

"I gotta go soon."

 Gerard hummed and moved over to sit next to Frank. It was still a shock when Frank joined their hands. He rested his head on Franks shoulder.

"I like spending time with you."

"Me too, Gee."

Gerard closed his eyes as he felt Frank kiss his head. He stayed there for a few seconds, nose buried in Gerards greasy hair before taking a drag of his cigarette.

"When can i see you again?"

"I dont like leaving when my dads at home."Frank admitted. 

"I get it."Gerard whispered, Frank kissed his head again before getting up. 

"Soon, okay?"

"Okay."Gerard whispered, watching Frank tug his bag onto his back.

"See you soon, Gee."Frank kneeled down, cupping Gerards cheeks lightly before kissing him softly. He stayed there for a few moments, lips pressed tight before he pulled away. Gerard watched him go before packing his bag, bringing the spare beer bottles home. 

Seeing Frank in school the next day was weird, he tried not to stare as Frank walked past, laughing with one of his friends. He slammed the door shut and sighed.

"Whats going on with you? Forreal."

Gerard sighed at Mikey and tugged him jnto a bathroom. He checked the stalls before sighing.

"I'm seeing someone."

"What? Thats awesome! Who?"

"Hes a popular."

Mikey frowned, tilting his head.

"Gee....are you sure its not a joke?"

Gerard nodded. Jokes didnt involve blowjobs or Frank eatting his own cum. 

"Who is it?"

"I'm not gonna say, i'm not outting them ."Gerard frowned

"Thats where youve been going, isnt it?"

"Yes."

"Be careful okay?"

Gerard nodded and sighed, screwing his eyes shut.

"Trying."

"I'm here if this asshole needs the dicks kicked, alright?"

Gerard laughed and nodded, freezing when Frank opened the door. Frank eyes widened almost comically before he moved to the urinal.

"Jesus, Iero?! Let me tell you something, if he acts like he gets kicked in the muts when he sees you, it wont be hidden for long."

"You told him?!"Frank whined.

"Hes my brother! I didnt say your name. You blew that."Gerard felt his defence come up.

"I told you i wasnt ready!"Frank snapped, doing up his zip.

"I didnt tell him who the fuck you were, get the stick out of your ass!"

Mikey snorted and Frank glared at him.

"Something funny?"

"Yeah. Stick up your ass, because you like dicks-"

"Mikey!"Gerard groaned as Frank clenched his fists.

"Cool the fuck off, Frank."Gerard sighed as he grabbed Mikeys arm. He pulled him out of the bathroom and hit him over the head.

"Was that nessary?" 

"Little humour to lighten the mood. Live a little. Later!"

Anytime Gerard seen Frank, he still looked fucking angry. Gerard wanted to scream at him. Art was last, and Gerard sat in his usual chair, not expecting Frank to sit next to him.

"I overreacted."

"You think?"Gerard whispered

"I'm sorry. Its been a rough day."Frank whispered

"We're okay right?"he added

"Thats my chair."

Frank sighed and got up, letting the girl take her usual seat. 

"Way."Frank whispered. Gerard nodded. Frank headed over to his own chair, his eyes catching Gerards. Gerard was suprised when Franks car pulled up next to him and Mikey half say home. 

"Get in. Mikey to if he doesnt make any dumb jokes."

Gerard shrugged and got in, hearing Mikey do the same. 

"31 maple."

Frank hummed and stared at Gerard

"What?"

"Seatbelts are important."

Gerard snorted but buckled up before Frank pulled out.

"So dads not out of town for a month. But you wanna come hang at mine? Tomorrow maybe? I think hes working til 8."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Aslong as i act as straight as possible, it should be okay."

"Kay."Gerard nodded and noticed the rosary beads hanging on the rearview mirror.

"You holy?"

"Nah. Mom is."Frank hummed and stopped at some traffic lights.

"Have fun with Jamia?"

"If hearing about lesbian sex is fun, then yes. I totally gave her the details-"

"Ew!"Mikey groaned

"Oh my god i forgot you were there! Youre like so quiet, shit."Frank blushed as Gerard laughed. He pulled up infront of Gerards house and turned off the engine.

"Wanna come in?"

"I do. But i can't. Not today."Frank frowned.

"Thats cool, thanks for the ride Frankie." 

Gerard opened the door 

"Yeah thanks!"Mikey hummed

"Hey asshole."Frank smirked, dragging Gerard in by the hoodie for a soft kiss. 

"Why did i look back, shit."

Frank laughed and let go.

"I'll call you later?"

"Okay."Gerard grinned and got out. He went inside, smirking at the look Mikey gave him.

Frank called him on video chat around 11 pm, and Gerard curled up in a ball and listened to his rants. Eventually Frank calmed down, staring at Gerard. He looked so small and innocent, and Frank couldnt believe Gerard was his. They stayed silent, staring at eachothdr until Gerard fell asleep. Frank didnt hang up, just let Gerards snoring pull him to sleep. Gerard woke up to a man shouting and it took him a minute to understand that he was still on video call. The camera was black, obviously covered with something.

"Leave her the fuck alone!"Frank screamed, Gerard covered his mouth to hold in the gasp.

"What are you going to do about it? Fucking freak-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Dont touch my son!"a womens voice screamed before Gerard heard a bang. 

"Oh shit. Oh shit."Franks voice was panicked.

"Its okay, its okay baby. Shh. Call an ambulance."

Gerard hung up, his heart in his throat. Was Frank okay? He gave it 10 minutes before he phoned back. A women answered.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Iero, hi. Is Frank there?"

"Not at the minute. He wont be in school today, honey."

"Is he okay?"

"Franks okay. I'll get him to call you back?"

"Yes. Please. Thank you."

Gerard hung up as he tried to calm down. Shit. He ended up staying in bed all day, and Frank phoned him a little after four.

"Frank! Jesus are you okay?"

"So i put my dad in hospital. Can i come over?"

"Yes!"

"Cool, cause im outside."Frank hung up as Gerard got up. He ignored the favt he was in dirty pyjama pants and an old hoodie, just went upstairs to open the door. Frank fling himself at Gerard with so much force they both fell backwards, Franks hand immediatly moving to protect Gerard head. He held om tight, squishing his face into Gerards neck.

"I'm here."Gerard whispered

"Ew."

Gerard looked up at Mikey step over their legs and shut the door. 

"Frank okay?"he added. Gerard nodded and kissed Franks head.

"Youre safe here."Gerard whispered, and he felt relax against his body. He got up a minute later, offering his hand to Gerard.

"So what happened, Frankie?"Gerard whispered, heading into the kitchen. He turnrd om the coffee maker.

"You heard it didnt you?"

"Some."Gerard nodded.

"I hit him over the head with a guitar. Hed got stitches all up the back. Ma finally pressing charges."

Gerard opened his arms for Frank, sqeezing his eyes shut as they hugged.

"So you play guitar, then?"

Frank laughed and nodded, threading his fingers threw Gerards head. Gerard met his lips in a soft kiss.

"Iero. I'd know that hair cut in my deathbed."

Frank pulled away and started laughing

"Its not that bad, Mrs. Way. I dig it!"

Gerard stood awkwardly and glanced at them both. 

"My son? Really, iero?"

Frank grinned and shrugged.

"I didnt know he was your son, Donna, or I would have snatched him up years ago."Frank grinned.

"Okay im confused."Gerard mumbled

"I've been cutting this assholes hair since we was a toddler. Can't say i'm surprised, always was picky about his hair."Donna grinned before pulling Frank into a hug.

"Hows Linda?"

"Shes okay."Frank smiled as they pulled away. 

"Good. Maybe a more sensable hair cut next time, hmm?"

Frank laughed and shook his hand, taking the mug Gerard offered him.

"Milk?"

"Can't have dairy."Frank smiled as he blew at the mug. Gerard raised an eyebrow. 

"Gerard I need the grass cut tomorrow, and yes you're going to school."

Gerard stuck out his tongue before moving towards the door. He went outside and sat on the steps as he lit a cigarette.

"I cant believe Donnas your mum."Frank sat next him, leaning into him.

"Yeah. Whats gonna happen with your dad?"

"I dont know."Frank whispered 

"All i know is I'm not being charged."

Gerard nodded and lifted his arms to wrap it around Franks shoulder.

"Which means on Friday, we can stay at mine. If you want i mean."

"Sure Frankie."Gerard whispered, earning a grin.

"Awesome. I better go back to mom, i just knew youd heard this morning."

Gerard nodded and let Frank pull away. 

"I wont be in school for a few days, but i'll call you when I can, okay?"

"Okay."Gerard nodded and watched him get up. 

"Don't kiss, gross."

They both turned towards Mikey, before Frank fisted Gerards hair and pulled his head back, leaning to press a hard kiss against his lips.

"Ew, fuck."

Frank pulled away grinning.

"Later guys!"

"Be careful okay?"

"Ive a collection of guitars. I'm all good."Frank winked before going inside. Mikey sat down next to him and stole a cigarette.

"What happened?"

Gerard sighed and shrugged, leaning into Mikeys skinny body. He closed his eyes and relaxed. 

He didn't see Frank until Friday, when he pulled up along the path as they were walking home.

"I thought you were coming to mine, asshole?"Frank smirked as they got in and buckled up.

"You didnt phone last night. I thought something came up."

"Nah. Its all good now. Sup Mikey."Frank hummed as he pulled out. Gerard noticed the volume turned down so he turned it up.

"Abba?"

"And what, Way?"Frank laughed. Gerard tried not to jump when a hand settled on his thigh. Frank squeezed lightly and kept his eyes on the road. Gerards dick twitched. 

"So Frank, what age are you?"

"I'm 17 Mikeyway. Oh hey, are you and Ray dating?"

"No. Why would we be?"

"Didnt mean anything by it man, just thought i got the vibe."Frank glanced in the rearview mirror.

"I mean..not really? Sure i'm into him. Its obvious huh?"

Gerard turned round in his seat so fast Franks hand ended up on his zipper.

"Youre gay?!"

"No. I mean..i dont know?"

"Bisexuality excists my dude."Frank grinned.

"Youre bisexual?"

"Nah. I'm gay as shit."Frank snorted as he pulled up infront of the house 

"Is not a big deal, G. I dont even know what i am, alright?"

"Fine."Gerard pouted.

"Any beer left?"

"I think."Gerard hummed

"Awesome, i'll wait here."

"Dont be weird. Come on in."Gerard snorted and got out. Frank followed him to the side door, watching as Gerard unlocked it before kicking it open.

"Oh shit. Thats alot of comic books."

"Hell yeah it is."Gerard snorted as he emptied his backpack onto his bed. He kneeled down and shoved a hoodie in the bottom before shoving the beer and his cigarettes in. 

"Kay. Done."

He got up and looked at Frank look around.

"Man this place is awesome. Like a Gerard cave."

Gerard snorted and shrugged, waiting for Frank to leave. He locked the door after him.

"So my moms at home. Totally doesnt care about drinking though."

Gerard nodded and got into the car.

"So, i told him i'm gay."

"Shit. She okay with it?"

"Shes shocked. She was okay after a while so i told her about you. If she acts weird, thats why."

"Kay."Gerard nodded. It was a 15 minute drive before Frank was pulling into a small house. He got out and waited until Gerard followed. 

"Ma? You home?"

"Yes baby. Can you help me with this?"

Frank motioned for Gerard to follow him upstairs and into a large room that was covered in clothes.

"What are you doing mom?"Frank moved to grab the suitcase of her.

"We'll i thought burning his clothes would be immature."She chucked 

"I'll do this mom, seriously-"

"Its fine, baby. Whos your friend?"

Frank glanced at Gerard standing awkwardly in the door way.

"Gerard. Thats Gerard. Mom seriously ill do this-"

"I need to, Frank. Be a dear and go get another bottle of red wine."

Frank sighed and shuffled past Gerard, who paniced immediatly.

"Hi sweetheart. Come on in here."

Gerard took a step towards Linda, Frank looked nothing like her. 

"Hi, Mrs. Iero."

"Linda. Please. I'm in the middle of getting the surname gone."She chuckled and settled back on her ankles.

"My son good to you?"

"Yeah, he is."Gerard grinned.

"Good. And youre good to him?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Be a dear and hand me that bag down."

Gerard grabbed the suitcase and pulled it down beside her. 

"We'll help. Get it done."Frank shot Gerard an apoligetic look as he handed Linda the wine. He went over to Gerards bag and opened two beers, handing Gerard one. Within an hour three suitcases and a black bag were packed up at the front door. Gerard seen a large bruises on her arm when she took of her jacket. His stomach churned.

"Alright boys. Thank you."She smiled. Frank tore off his top and Gerard really did try not to stare at his bisceps, 

"Gerard!"

Gerard blushed and ducked his head as Linda laughed. 

"Okay i will tackle the garage another day, okay mom? Relax."

"Okay baby."

"Were just going upstairs for a while."

Linda nodded and Gerard followed Frank up. The room was dark blue and Gerard spotted the guitars lined up on the wall, one holder empty. He heard Frank rustling around as he looked around before a beer was pushed into his hands. 

"Horror movies okay now were not in an abandoned place?"

"Yeah."Gerard grinned, sitting on the bed. Frank sat next to him as the film started.

"Youre mom seems nice."

"Shes drunk and angry."Frank sighed and leaned his head on Gerards shoulder. They stayed quiet as the drunk and watched the movie until a heartbreaking scream came from downstairs. Frank was running down the stairs before Gerard realised what happened. He followed immediatly, banging into Frank frozen on the stairs. A man was standing in the doorway, thick bandages wrapped around his head. 

"Go upstairs."Frank whispered

"No."Gerard mumbled, glancing at Linda frozen in fear.

"What the fuck are youu doing here, Tony?"Franks voice was like ice. Gerard felt his own heart speed up.

"My house."

"Like fuck it is. Get the fuck out of here."

Tony slammed the door shut behind him, and Gerard didnt think when the man threw himself at Frank. He shoved Frank out of the way, getting the punch in the stomach.

"Gerard!"Frank screamed

"Phone the fucking police. Get linda the fuck out of here!"Gerard shouted, pushing Tony right back against the door. He planted his feet as he pinned him to the door. He heard movement behind him as he struggled to keep him pinned there, before Gerard did the one thing he could do in defence, he headbutted the dickhead in the nose, hearing a satisfying crack as tony screamed in pain. He stopped struggling in Gerards grip.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Ask yourself that fucking question you disgusting piece of shit."Gerard growled and kneed him in the balls. He let the man fall onto the floor as his adreniline rang threw his ears. 

"Gee. Gee shit."

Gerards brain didnt understand as Frank hugged him, he just kept his eyes on the bloody man. He didnt even break eye contact with tony when Frank pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Tony growled as he watched. 

"Linda okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah Gee."

Gerard kissed Franks temple as he pulled away.

"Youre a fucking fag now?"

"What the fucks it to you?"Frank snapped 

"Its better than being a women beating sack of shit."Frank spat. Gerard glanced at the noise behind him before a cop was cuffing him.

"Its a precaution."Frank explained as he was cuffed. Gerard shuffled out of the way as Tony was dragged up. They were took to the station, giving their statements before finally let go. Linda was coming to pick them up.

"I have no way to ever thank you. You barely know me and you risked your fucking life for me and my mom."

"Hes an asshole, you guys are so fucking nice and hes-"Frank pulled him in for a kiss, deepening it immediatly. Gerard held onto his waist as they kissed desperatly, only breaking apart when Linda pulled up next to them. She got out and pulled both into a bone crushing hug. 

"Welcome to the family, honey."

Gerard blushed as she pulled away.

"I think today is a vodka kind of day."Linda chuckled as she got into the car. Gerard got into the back, doing up his belt.

"What you did for my family wont be forgetten sweetheart. Whatever you need, you can come to me."Linda said, Gerard smiled at her in the rearview mirror before glancing at Frank holding her hand. When they got back to Franks, Linda pulled a bottle of vodka from the freezer and poured out three glasses straight.

"To new beginings."

Gerard knocked his glass against his before sinking it straight. The ended up moving to the living room, sharing the bottle of vodka as they watched movies.

"So are you going to college?"Linda smiled

"Yeah. SVA. I already got a grant."

He blushed as Frank stared at him.

"Thats where Frank wants to go."She smiled.

"Hopefully i'll get in."Frank whispered, curling his legs up under him.

"You will."Gerard smiled, getting a shrug in response.

"What a day."He whispered

"I'm sorry youve been thrown into my shit straight away."he added, making Gerard shrug.

"Its not your fault, Frankie."

Frank nodded and looked into his lap. 

"Come here."Gerard whispered, Frank got of the chair and moved to the sofa next to Gerard, who lifted his arm to let him cuddle in. One more drink and Frank tugged Gerard upstairs, sleepily stripping to his boxers and climbing into bed. Gerard kicked off his shoes and jeans before getting in. He tugged Gerard over until Gerard settled his head on his chest. 

"Thank you."Frank whispered into Gerards forehead. He fell asleep soon after, Franks heartbeat pulling him to sleep. Frank was gone when Gerard woke up, and he slowly got up to tug on his jeans and go downstairs. 

"How are you always awake before me?"

Frank snorted and winked from the counter. He pushed Gerard a mug.

"I dont sleep allot."He shrugged 

"Morning boys!"

"Morning."Geradd took a mouthful of coffee and shut his eyes.

"You wanna stay over tonight? Dad kinda fucked it up last night."

"And i'm working night shift baby. I dont want you here alone."Linda frowned.

"We could do mine? If hes released pretry sure hed kill us both."

Frank chewed on his lip and nodded.

"Sure."he whispered quietly. Linda kissed his forehead and sat down at the table. Gerard glanced at his phone.

_Elena hete. Come home dude._

"i gotta run, you wanna come now?"

"Nah. I'll wait until mom goes to work. Here you can take my car, pick me up at 7?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah."Frank passed him the keys.

"Bye Linda."

"Bye honey! Thanks again!"

Gerard went to walk away, not expecting frank to grab his wrist. 

"Forgetting something?"

Gerard grinned and leaned in to press his lips against Franks. Frank grinned as Gerard pulled back.

"Later, princess."

"Oh fuck you."Gerard laughed as he left. 

2 months of hanging at the weekends past, and Gerard was getting serious blue balls. Someone was always in the house when either stayed over and it completely freaked Gerard out. Frank would laugh and shake his head, dissapearing into the bathroom to deal with it. It was really startinf to get to Gerard if he was honest.

He stared at Frank as he walked past, laughing with one if his friends. His eyes automatically trailed to Franks butt, tight jeans stretched against it.

"Hes staring at Iero."

Gerard snapped his eyes up to Frank and his two friends looking at him. Frank was smirking but the guys looked angry.

"Fucking fag."

Gerard shut the locker shut and closed his eyes. 

"Just come on, we'll be late for math."Frank hummed. Gerard barely flinchrd when he was slammed against the locker. He opened his eyes to stare right back.

"Leave him. Now."Frank warned. Gerard could tell he was angry. The guy didnt get off until Frank shoved him.

"Way. Go."Frank pushed him gently and Gerard headed to class. He was so embaressed. His phone vibarated 10 minutes later.

_bathroom beside gym. Now._

He got the hall pass and walked quickly, going into Frank leaned against the sink.

"Got a deathwish?"Frank smirked

"Obviously."

Frank walked into a stall, making Gerard follow. He was pushed up against the door a second later, lips joining roughly. He tried not to moan as Frank licked into his mouth. He whined as Frank pulled away, dropping to his knees.

"No, you cant-"

"I can and i'm gonna."Frank smirked as he undid Gerards jeans. Gerard bit onto his wrist as Frank took him in his hand.

"Forgot what a nice cock you had, baby."Frank bit his thigh gently before  taking him in his mouth. Gerard whined and gasped, threading his fingers into franks hair. Frank sucked and licked like his life depended on it, Gerard barely lasted a minute until he was emptying into Franks mouth, throwing his head back against the door. Frank sucked him dry before leaning back, letting Gerard slide down the door.

"How the fuck are you so good?"

Frank smirked and unbuttoned his jeans.

"Fuck my throat. Not standing."

Frank smirked and got up, letting his jeans drop. Gerard never pained attension to Franks dick, only ever touching it was, but he was really big. Like shockingly big. Gerard opened his mouth for Frank to push in, groaning against the door. The stretched was unbelievable to Gerards lips, but he tried to take it as Frank started thrusting. He tried to control the gagging, but it just made Frank moan louder. He pulled Gerards hair roughly, tilting Gerards head back to look up at him as Frank wrapped his hand around his length. Frank stared down at Gerard as he started stroking himself tight and wuick before empting over Gerards face with a moan. Gerard stuck out his tongue, moaning as he tasted Frank. Frank dropped to his knees and licked Gerards face clean before shoving his tongue between his lips. Eventually they calmed down, breaking away as they caught their breath. 

"God theyre gonna think we were jerking it."

Frank snorted and did up his jeans.

"Theyre kinda right."Frank grinned.

"You coming over tonight?"

"Nah babe. Court. I'll come over tomorrow okay?"

"Kay. Let me know how it goes okay?"

"Yeah."Frank hummed as he helped Gerard up. He kissed him softly before they went back to class. At lunch, as soon as he walked into the canteen he knew something was off. A crowd of people were at the bottom of the canteen and Gerard went down to see what was happening. He squeezed into the front and his heart sank. Frank was being held back by Ray and Mikey. 

"We've been following you after school, fucking always ditching us we got fed up. We got a little surprise, didnt we?"

Frank lunged at him but the guys held on tight. He nearly puked. 

"So we went to this house, and what did we see, hmm?"

Frank growled and kicked his legs. Gerard shoved over until he could be beside Frank. He seen them pull out a sack of papers and barely caught one as they threw them into the crowd. It was Frank and Gerard ofcourse, he remembered that day a few weeks ago when they sneaked up to get high. Frank had his head in Gerards lap, grinning up as they held hands.

"Little fag. Didnt you think we'd notice? Today proved it was Way. Disgusting fuc-"

"Shut the fuck up"Frank shouted. Gerard felt everyone stare at him. He pushed threw the crowd, ignoring Frank calling him until he got out of the building. His chest felt so tight, panic bubbling in his stomach. He couldnt catch his breath as he leaned against the wall, panicked breaths echoing in his ears.

"Gee! Gee i'm here."

Gerards legs gave out as soon as Frank gripped onto him. Frank fell to his knees with him.

"Its a panic attack, have you had one before babe?"

Gerard shook his head as he started crying, he was so dizzy. He leaned forward and rested his head against Franks chest.

"Focus on my fingers baby, i'm here."Frank started tapping on Gerards neck lightly, pressing gentle kisses to his forehead. When he finally took a lungful of air, Frank pulled back slightly. He glanced at everyone staring at him.

"Focus on me, Gee."Frank whispered, rummaging in his back pack before he handed Gerard a bottle of water. He took a few sips and closed his eyes.

"Good boy. You're okay."Frank whispered before he got up, he helped Gerard up, wrapping an arm around Gerards waist and moving Gerards over his shoulder. He shoved his hand into Gerards pocket and pulled out the keys.

"Mikey!"

Mikey appeared threw the crowd.

"Take G car home. I'll drop him home later."

"He okay?"

"He will be if everyone fucking stopped staring at us. Were all just trying to survive this fucking shit world."Frank shouted as he shoved threw the crowd. As soon as they got in the car Frank passed him a box of cigarettes.

"We're okay."

Gerard focused on smoking, almost headbutting Frank when he reached over to buckle Gerard in.

"They know. They just stared. Frank, frankie."

"Its okay. You werent fooling anyone anyway babe."

"But you were! Its all my fault."

"A few more months and we're done this shit, babe."Frank pulled out, a hand settling on Gerards thigh. Gerard almost puked when Frank pulled up to the woods.

"What if they come looking?"

"Then i'll kill the stupid assholes. We gotta get high."Frank grinned as he got out. He held out his hand until Gerard got out to take it. When they got to the house, Gerard watched Frank light a fire before relaxing against the back wall.

"Think of it this way. I could have had your cock in my mouth."

Gerard snorted and lit a cigarette.

"True."

"So now were gonna relax and enjoy gdtting high and if your really lucky, i might let you suck my dick."

Gerard laughed and leaned into Frank, closing his eyes.

"Oh, only if i'm lucky, hmm?"

"Yeah. Gotta get a reward if your good right?"

Gerard laughed and grinned when Frank kissed his forehead.

"I love you."

It came out of Gerards mouth so suddenly that he almost puked when he realised what he said. Frank went deathly still next to him. He straightened up and avoided looking at Frank, trying to think of an excuse to run. 

"Gerard. Gerard baby, i love you too."

Gerards heart skipped a beat as he looked over at Frank.

"I know its soon, you dont have to just say it-"

"No, i mean it. I love you. And i want to tackle you but this is the last of my weed."

Frank lifted the half rolled joint as Gerard giggled. He watched Frank lick it and roll it closed before setting it down. The impact still sent him flying to the floor, laughing as Frank kissed all over his face 

"God you're an ass."Gerard snorted, shutting up when Frank kissed him deeply. When he eventually rolled off Gerard, he lit the joint and lay back down, curling into Gerards chest.

Walking into school the next day was weird. People stared and whispered, but the weight of Franks hand in his calmed him to the core. Months flew by as he got use to it. The first time he went out in public holding Franks hand, he had a panic attack that Frank calmed him down from. It got better then, Gerard stopped thinking about it. It came automatic, holding Franks hands and sharing small kisses every day and on weekends, theyd crash at eachothers. It was April when Frank wanted more than their grinding sessions, but Gerard couldnt grt past the fact that either Linda or Donna were in their houses. Frank understood, ofcourse he did, but going back to their abandoned house was still dangerous. They went there to smoke up and cuddle, but never anything more incase the guys decided to show up.

"Way."

Gerard looked up as Frank sat next to him in art class.

"Guess who got accepted?"

"Frank!"he grinned as he leaned over to hug him.

"Yes! New york here we come baby!"

"My mom wants your info for student accomidation. Shes gonna flirt until we get an apartment near campus."Frank grinned, getting up to let the girl into her seat.

"Oh! Together?"

"You dont want to?"Frank frowned.

"Take your seat, Frank!"Mr. Dowds scowled. Frank took his usual seat, avoiding Gerards eye contact. Gerard did want to live with Frank, he had just never thought about it. Frank had applied for so many schools so it left Gerards mind completely. After class, Gerard stopped Frank from bailing.

"You took it wrong. Ofcourse I want to live with you. I just..i never thought of it. You applied to so many colleges and-"

"We dont have to, Gerard. I'm not mad."Frank touched his wrist gently.

"I just assumed, which was dumb."

"No. I want it. I promise."

Frank smiled softly and nodded.

"Cool. Meet you after school?"

Gerard nodded and accepted the kiss on the cheek before Frank was running to his next class. Gerard spent the most of the night at Lindas table, filling out forms and drinking to much beer. He couldnt believe this was happening.

"I'm guarenteed student accomadation with my grant. It should be fine if Frank is there too. Like your applying for the grants, right?"

"Nah. Um..court awarded us some money. Like alot of money. I'm good."Frank looked at the pages, not wanting to have this conversation. Gerard understood completely.

"Great! I'll drop these off tomorrow. I am so proud of you boys."Linda grinned and squeezed both their hands. 

"I'm going out for dinner with Jess. I wont be late okay? That must be her now actually."

"Kay mom. Have fun."Frank grinned as she kissed both their heads. She left a minute later as Frank read over the pages.

"I cant believe this is happening."he whispered, but Gerard couldnt focus. They were home alone. 

"Frankie?"

Frank looked up and took a mouthful of beer.

"We're home alone. For atleast an hour."

Franks eyes got wide before he was pulling Gerard out of the chair and up to his bedroom. Gerard laughed as he pushed him onto the bed, crawling on top of him straight away. They shed their clothes as they kissed, hands exploring eachothers bodys properly for the first time. Gerard felt high. He wanted this so much, he wanted Frank. He let Frank spread his legs until he was comfortable. 

"Can i finger you baby?"Frank kissed down Gerards jaw, trailing his teeth along the skin.

"Yes, yes please."Gerard begged, moaning when Frank sucked on his neck. He reached into his drawer his Gerard ignored it, focusing on the feeling. A few moments later and Frank spread his legs more, before a lube slicked finger circled his hole.

"Oh shit."Gerard was ready, so fucking ready. He pushed back against the diget and moaned at the stretch. The small burn was welcome as Frank started to move his finger. Gerard couldnt keep quiet, little gasps and moans filling the room. Frank added a second finger slowly, before scissoring them and trying different directions until Gerard screamed. He pushed up against the ball of nerves, taking the pleasure as a perfect chance to add a third finger. Gerard moaned at the burn, followed by Frank hitting his prostate bang on. Gerard let out a choked moan as Frank kept doing it, before Gerard was spilling over his stomach. Frank moaned and took his dick in this month, sucking Gerard threw his oragasm before cleaning up the pool on Gerards stomach. He slowly pulled out his fingers, wiping them on the sheets as he pressed little kisses to Gerards thighs. It took a while for Gerard to form words, and when he did all he could say was "fuck me, Frankie."

Frank licked his thigh before biting gently.

"Turn over baby."

Gerard turned over and raised his hips so his ass was in the air. He whined as Frank bit his cheek before spreading them.

"Oh fuck. Such a pretty little hole, all stretched open for me baby."Frank moaned as he looked, he moved until he could watch his thumb slid in. Gerard pushed back and whined, and Frank gave in, leaning forward and licking the muscle. Gerard gasped and gripped the pillow, whining when Frank pullrd his thumb out. He replaced it almost immediatly with his tongue, licking and sucking until Gerard was rock hard.

"Please, please need you."

Frank pulled back to watch Gerards hole tighten and loosen again, needing to be filled. 

"Ready baby?"

"Yes!"

Frank tore open the condom and put it on himself quickly before covering himself in lube.

"Want you on your back baby. Wanna see my princess face."

Gerard was to far gone to argue at the princess comment, just rolled onto his back and lifted his hips for Frank to shove pillows underneath. He leaned up to kiss Gerard deeply before positioning himself. 

"I love you. I'll stop if you need me too."

"I love you. I trust you."Gerard whispered, watching Frank move back onto his knees. Frank pushed in slowly; and the pain was almost unbearable. He felt so much bigger than his fingers. Gerard ended out letting out a sob as Frank entered him fully.

"I love you. Youre okay, baby."

Frank kissed gerards chest and shoulder, and Gerard gave a small nod for him to move. Frank started slow, trying to find Gerards sweet spot. He kept changing angles, but he couldnt find it again. Gerard wasnt enjoying himself, and Frank tried really hard to ignore the pleasure shooting up his spine. He pulled out slowly and covered himself in more lube before sitting back.

"Ride me."

Gerard shuffled up into Franks lap, wrapping his arms around Franks neck as Frank guided him in. Gerard kissed him softly as Frank started rocking into him again. Gerard relaxed more, listening to Franks little pants and moans until pleasure shit threw him. He moaned loudly and gripped onto Franks hair, who immediatly started slamming into the same spot. Frank moved faster and deeper as they filled the room with moans, before Frank flipped them over onto Gerards back. He thread a hand threw Gerards hair and pulled tightly, feeling his eyes roll back at Gerards moan. Gerard felt the pressure in his stomach first, it rocked threw his fingers and toes as his orgasm hit. Frank pulled his hair harder in response, slamming against Gerards prostate until his thrusts became uneven and his hips jerked. He pushed deep inside Gerard as he came, his orgasm almost making him black out. He rode himself threw it before pulling out, setting Gerards tired legs down. He kissed uo his thighs and cleaned up the cum on his stomach and chest before crawling up to kiss him deeply. He broke apart to take of the condom, tieing it and throwing it towards the trash before kissing Gerard again, slower this time. Gerard turned them over until Frank was on his back, pressing his forehead against Franks.

"Okay?"Frank whispered

"So okay. Worth the wait?"

"Ugh, yes."Frank grinned before leaning forward to kiss him again, soft and slow.

They moved into the apartment in August, and it was so weird to see their things mixed. Gerard sat in the bedroom, staring at their CDs mixed and sketchpads all over the place with his heart happy. He could hear Frank and Mikey in the living room, probably playing xbox but he was content sitting and staring at his new life, at the new begining. 

The first month of living together  _sucked,_ he never realised how long Frank took in the bathroom or how clean he liked things to be. They had alot of fights about the clutter and Gerards stupid habits, but after they calmed down, the curled up on the beat up couch and shared a bag of popcorn, watching the TV and making stupid jokes. They settled in soon after, getting used to eachothers quirks and loves. 

College started and they were in the same classes, and after class Frank would go into the kitchen and do his homework, leaving Gerard to the livingroom to do his. It was a routeen that worked, they both got that hour of breathing time without eachother. It was perfect. 

On their year anniversary, Gerard woke him up with a bunch of roses and a messy blowjob. Frank decided it was his best birthday ever before he even got out of bed.

"I love you."he whispered when Gerard curled up on his chest.

"Happy 18th babe."

"Best year of my life, Gee."he whispered, closing his eyes as Gerard kissed his forehead.

"I bet I can beat it this year, just you wait. But today, i've got some surprises up my sleeve."

"Is it another blowjob? Cause i can totally get it up in like 5 minutes."

Gerard laughed and got up, throwing a hoodie and jeans at Frank.

"Come on. Linda is throwing you a surprise party but I suck at secrets."

Frank laughed and sat up, heart happy.

"Youre a dumbass. I thought you had surprises up your sleeve?"

"Oh i do. Hurry up."Gerard pulled on some pants and a hoodie before packing an over night bag. He went into the kitchen and shoved in their wallets and keys. Frank came out and hugged Gerards waist.

"Wheres my present, asshole?"

Gerard laughed and turned to kiss Frank. 

"I have to explain it. Because if i just hand you it youll shit yourself."

"Is it a dildo?"

Gerard shoved Frank and snorted, going into the bedroom. He grabbed the small box before going into the kitchen. He handed it to Frank, snorting as Franks eyes widened at the ring box.

"Its a promise ring. I promise that no matter what happens, i'll be there. I promise that some day, I will marry you."

Franks eyes were filled with tears as he flung himself at Gerard, gripping on tightly as he cried. Gerard hugged back just as tight. 

"I love you."

"You better."Gerard kissed his temple and watched Frank open the box. He cried again when he noticed the engravement. After he calmed down, they headed down to the car, only stopping at Starbucks until they got to Lindas. 

"Ready?"

"No. But lets do it."Frank laughed as he got up. It was still a surprised when Frank held Gerards hand, the promise ring a cool reminder against his finger.

Frank couldnt find Gerard when the party was dying down, and it confused him. The Ways were here, mingling with Franks family but where the hell was Gerard? He rang his phone but no answer until hr finally recieved a text.

_take me back to where it all began._

Frank headed the few blocks to the woods, grinning when he seen smoke from the fireplace. He shouldered the door open and froze in the spot. Rose petals were on the floor, candles next to them as Gerard sat against the wall.

"Gee?"

Gerard held out a half bottle of vodka.

"Truth or dare."

Frank almost cried as he kneeled infront of Gerard, cupping his face as he leaned in to kiss him. He let the tears fall against their cheeks as Gerard pushed him onto his back gently.

2 years later and they were living with Linda. Being back at home  _sucked_  but after both graduating they had no other choice. Frank hated it. He was very open about it to Gerard, who rolled his eyes everytime Frank complained. Gerard had already got a job in comics and the pay was amazing, but Frank bit his head off anytime he offered to pay for a flat. Frank was learning to tattoo and working a side job at night, and when he came home exhausted each night, he shoved his wages into the moving out jar, writing the balance on the front. Gerard tried his best to stick it, but he missed Frank. He really fucking did. Gerard eventually got over his fear of Linda being in the house, doing down on Frank daily before they made love, Frank whispering soft words into Gerards ear everytime.

By ths time they were dating 5 years, they were still at Lindas. He hated it. He was 23 and living with his boyfriends mom. They had desided that they would really like to buy instead of rent, and shoved nearly all of their wages in every week. Right now their balance was up to 60, 000. Frank counted it three times to make sure it was right, before he ran to the bathroom to empty his stomach. Gerard was suprised too, but theyd been saving 85 percent of their wages each week, Gerard adding more whenever Frank wasnt looking. 

Gerard needed to escape the following week, after a massive fight with Frank. His skin was itchy as he walked, needing something to take his mind of it. He stopped by the property search window and paused, his heart jumping at one of the images.

_cottage east of tara court, surrounded by a gorgeous woods its sure to attract buyers. Property currently being renovated to fit standards. Call for viewing._

Gerard almost puked as his feet lead him into the woods, finding a van pulled up beside it.

"Sup."he nodded before going inside, ignoring Gerard. The outside was painted white and the windows fixed. Gerard stood at the door.

"Okay to look around?"

The guy waved him in and nodded. The living room was clean and stripped back to expose the brick work on the feature wall, fireplace no longer falling apart. The floors were oak and clean and Gerard wanted to puke. The kitchen was unbelievable, full of character but modern. He took the stairs two at a time and sucked in a breath at the large master bedroom. The feature wall had exposed brick, the other three painted a deep purple. A large bed was in the middle of the floor. The ensuite was modern with a walk in shower and the spare bedroom was painted white with built in wardrobes. He walked down the stairs and paused at the door.

"Whys it being sold?"

"Owner is sick of people breaking in. Wants the money to retire."

"How much do you think itll go for?"

"Its being put up for 90,000. Gorgeoud plave isnt it?"

"Alot of character. And i was one of the kids to break in."Gerard snorted as the man smiled.

"I think itll be sold quick, really. I think its being put up for offers next week."

"Thank you."Gerard smiled before he headed home.

"Dont just wa-"

"Shut up."Gerard covered Franks mouth, getting a growl in response.

"Our cottage id being sold. Its gorgeous, all did up. I want it."

Frank shook of Gerards hand.

"Our cottage? Man that would be romantic as shit. How much?"

"90, 000."

Frank deflated and sighed.

"We cant afford it."

"But Frank you have money from your da-"

"Blood money. I dont trust it. Not for a home. Its bad luck."

"Its not."Gerard sighed.

"Just say yes and ill go put a bid in now. We can get a morgage!"

"But i wanted it to be fully ours, Gee."

"It will be within two years."

Frank sighed and shook his head.

"No baby. I'm sorry. I'm not good with debt over my head, you know that."

Gerard sighed and sat down, his heart heavy.

"I love you. So much. I'm sorry."

"Its okay, dont worry."

Gerard accepted the kiss, sighing happily as Frank sat on his lap.

"We'll have enough soon, baby. Promise."

"Yeah."Gerard hummed and closed his eyes, settling his head against Franks chest. When Frank went for a walk that night, Gerard knew where he was heading. He followed Frank to the cottage and smilrd ad Frank peaked in the windows, he watched him try the door and go in before he followed him into the empty house. He smiled as Frank sat in the living room.

"I didnt think id get emotional."

"Alot happened in this room."Gerard whispered as he sat next to him. Frank leaned in and wiped his eyes.

"I want it. I want it so bad."Frank whispered.

"Lets head home before we get arrested."he added, smiling. Gerard nodded and made up his mind. 

The next day he arranged a meeting at his bank, onr he'd been saving in for 4 years. He wore his best shirt and pants, and after alot of paperwork and confirming Gerards 4 digit a week wage, he was handed a check. Gerard almost puked as he cashed it and ran to the property agent.

"I want to put an offer on the cottage."

"Its not up yet-"

"Can you talk to the owner? 80,000. Cash."

She frowned at Gerard before nodding, ushering him into a waiting room. She was smiling as she came out. 

"Theyd like to meet you."

"Its for me and my partner. But i want it to be a surprise. Is that a problem?"

She shook her head and asked him millions of questions, which Gerard understood. What 23 year old had 80,000 in cash? One whos boyfriend saved like a squirl. Within 2 days it was finalised and Gerard handed over their life savings, keeping the 10 grand for making over the house. He sent Frank a text.

_meet me where it all began._

This time when Frank turned up at the house, Gerards car was there. He pushed open the door and found Gerard in the living room.

"Babe?"

Gerard held out a half bottle of vodka with a grin.

"Welcome home."

"What?"

"Its ours. You and me. Nothing over your head."Gerard threw Frank the keys, laughing as Frank ran outside to puke. When he returned, he was jumping on his toes.

"Youre serious?"

"Yup. Welcome home, Frankie."

A year later Gerard walked into their house, utterily exhausted until he noticed the rose petals on the floor. He looked into the living room, laughing as Frank held out a vodka bottle. Gerard set down his bag and took it.

"Truth or dare."

"If the dare is to empty the trash i'll cry. Truth."Gerard uncapped the bottle and took a mouthful.

"Will you marry me?"


End file.
